A Shark and A Sharingan
by HetalianYaoiLover
Summary: Itachi is stressed and Kisame decides he needs to help. Taken off of my old account and edited! Yaoi Warning!


I had to take this down from my last account but now I'm reposting and editing. This story is done out of request for luneta-star. YAOI WARNING! Might be slight OOC. Please enjoy!

xXx

A Shark And A Sharingan

He had been in the Akatsuki for three months and had never imagined anything like this would happen to him. When he joined the Akatsuki he was paired with a tall blue, shark toothed, swordsman. At first he hated to talkative male but soon he became fond of his company and found himself lonely when he was gone(like he would EVER tell him his feelings about this matter). After a while he started talking to him but only him. It all started earlier that day...

"Hey, Itachi!" Kisame called walking up to him with a large toothy grin.

"Yes, Kisame?" Itachi turned around to look at his assigned partner.

"Wanna out for dango?" he asked with a slight watering in his eyes as he gave him his best puppy dog face.

Itachi sighed his heart secretly melting at the face, "sure. Why not? I haven't had dango in a week or two."

"Great!" Kisame cheered happily and clapped him on the back once and started walking for the nearest town. The walk mainly consisted of Kisame talking and Itachi listening. Itachi didn't just hear the drone of words directed at him, he listened and processed what the other was saying. To others it may sound weird but Itachi enjoyed listening to the things Kisame had to say. He was unlike others to Itachi. After Itachi had killed his clan and his best friend he had distanced himself from everyone as so not to get hurt again or hurt anyone else, but Kisame had worn away a part of the cold exterior just enough to let him get in. But only a little, yet it was enough for Itachi to see that he cared.

Upon reaching the town and the dango shop Kisame smiled, "pick any dango you want Itachi! I'll pay!"

"Kisame you don-" Itachi started.

"I don't want to hear it Itachi. My treat!" he cut in.

"Okay." with that the raven haired Uchiha and his blue companion ordered their dangos. They sat down waiting.

"Hey, Kisame." Itachi said after awhile.

"Yes Itachi?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, we've been working alot lately and you looked stressed, so I thought you could use some dango, cause that always helps your mood." he explained thoughtfully.

"Oh. Thank you." Itachi mumbles neutrally, while really happy that Kisame paid enough attention to know this.

"Your welcome Itachi. Hey our dangos are here!" Kisame announced. They eat in silence. When they are done they walk back to the base.

**WHICH LEADS TO NOW IN THEIR SHARED BEDROOM...**

Itachi is reading some war book Sasori gave him and Kisame is brushing his dark silky hair. Kisame can feel the tension in Itachi's body and he starts thinking on a way to make him relax. An idea pops into his head and he hopes he doesn't get hurt. He leans down and kisses his neck softly.

"Kisame what are you doing?" Itachi questions eyes never leaving the page.

"Helping.." he whispers into his ear licking the outside of it slowly.

Itachi shivers and swallows a moan, "helping with what?"

"Your tense and I don't like it." Kisame says rubbing his back. Suddenly Itachi is underneath of the bigger male.

"Kisame." Itachi hisses warningly as his eye turn red. Kisame closes his eyes quickly and kisses him sweetly.

"Nuh!" Itachi tries to protest. Kisame pulls away eyes still closed.

"Kisame! Get of-"

"Itachi, I love you." he whispers bluntly.

"What?" the shock in Itachi's voice was evident.

"I. Love. You." Kisame says more slowly love and adoration thick in his voice.

"Open your eyes." Kisame does as he is told expecting to see red, but instead of seeing the red sharingan he saw black pools of emotion that he had never seen in the Uchiha's eyes before.

"I-Itachi.."

"I-I love yo-you t-too." Itachi mumbles before he kisses the blue male above him hard. Kisame's tongue licks Itachi's lips sweetly asking for entrance. Itachi opens his mouth eagerly. They fight for dominance. The winner? Kisame.

Kisame pulls Itachi's shirt off and kisses along his jaw, down his neck and over his collarbone. All the while sucking and licking leaving red marks for the world to see. Finally he moves his mouth to Itachi's nipples, the black haired man mewling softly. He drinks in the cute sounds of his lover and refrains from biting but abuses equally abuses the sensitive nubs with harsh but loving sucks and licks, bringing wanton moans from the raven's mouth. Smirking he lightly grinds down on his lover. Itachi thrusts his hips up desperately wanting more friction between clothed, growing erections.

"Quit t-teasing me!" Itachi growls with a whine when Kisame pushes his hips down.

"Oh, so now you want it?" he smirks. Itachi nips his lip before kissing him.

"Just shut up and FUCK ME." Itachi hisses almost ripping their pants off.

"Okay, okay," Kisame chuckles amused and holds three fingers up to Itachi's mouth, "suck." Itachi takes the digits into his mouth lathering them up good with his saliva. When Kisame deems them fit enough he pulls them from Itachi's mouth with a wet pop. He slides a single finger into his entrance. His uke squirms in discomfort underneath but not pain. He slips a second finger in and scissors him gently. Itachi brings his hand to his mouth to help cover his pained cries. Kisame pushes the final finger in and starts searching for that spot that would make Itachi scream in bliss.

"O-oh god! T-there AGAIN!" Itachi moans thrusting up his pain forgotten. Kisame quickly memorizes the spot and pulls his fingers out after a few more thrusts to his sweet spot. Itachi whines at the loss and gasps as something bigger probs him. In one swift movement he sheaths himself fully inside the smaller male. Itachi bites Kisame's shoulder to muffle his pained scream. Kisame stays still until Itachi rolls his hips experimentally. Taking that as a sign to move, Kisame thrusts slowly in and out of his lover as he aims for that magic little spot deep inside the dark haired man. Soon he has a fast harsh pace due to Itachi screaming for him to go harder.

Kisame feels himself close so he takes hold of Itachi's throbbing dick and pumps him in time with his thrusts determined to make his lover cum first. With a cry of bliss and a sharp arch from Itachi, he sprays his essence all over Kisame's hand and their stomachs. Upon feeling his velvety walls clamp around him, Kisame thrusts a few more times before fills his new found lover to the brim with his seed as he moans his name. Kisame pulls out and flops next to Itachi panting. Itachi cuddles in to Kisame's big blue chest.

"I love you, my shark."

"I love you, my sharingan."

xXx

I hope you liked my edits and additions! Please review! Thanks! =D


End file.
